Taking Care of Avalanche
by Red Witch
Summary: After the New Year's Eve disaster, Lance is in no condition to take care of himself, so Tabitha takes the job. Pietro gets put in his place, while Fred and Todd laugh at them all.


****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Here's a sequel to 'New Year's with the Brotherhood.' Pointless yes, but a lot of fun: especially for us female Brotherhood fanatics. 

**Taking Care of Avalanche**

Lance groaned in agony. The pain was the first thing he was aware of. He had a massive headache that seemed to be splitting his skull apart. His entire body was aching as well. He had no idea what happened, but whatever it was, it certainly wasn't good.

"Finally awake I see."

"Wha…?" Lance groaned. He opened his eyes and saw Tabitha standing there. She was holding a basin of some kind and had a couple of towels and washcloths draped over her arm. "What happened? The last thing I remember was watching TV."

"Well, the cable went out," Tabitha smirked. "But you put on quite a show." 

"What do you mean? What happened?" Lance tried to get up. He felt wobbly. And cold. "Why is it so cold in…Yikes!" He realized he was naked and covered himself in a hurry. An action that caused his brain to explode. "Arrrghhh!" 

"Like I said, you had quite a night," She smiled. 

"What happened to me?" Lance yelped.

"Two words: Quick Silver"

"I am going to kill him," Lance hissed through gritted teeth. "What did I do?" 

"You really wanna know?"

"No."

"Well," Tabitha said. "He got you drunk."

"Oh no…" Lance moaned. "I don't wanna hear any more!" 

"And you guys went to the X-Mansion…"

"I said I didn't wanna hear any more."

"And while Pietro ran around in the snow wrecking things, you did a little striptease right on the lawn…"

"Oh God…"

"That's when Pietro slipped and crashed into you. You collided with a tree, which knocked you out cold. Then we took you home."

"Pietro is going to die!" 

"Well if it makes you feel any better Todd and Fred got back at Speedy in their own way," She smiled. "Let's just say he didn't appreciate his wake up call." 

"Good boys," Lance groaned. "I still want a piece of him. Just as soon as the room stops spinning around so fast." 

Tabitha placed the basin on a chair next to the bed. "Come on, we need to get you washed up." She started to remove the sheets.

"Nonononononono!" Lance protested, trying to keep the sheets on him. "I can do this myself!" 

"Oh really?" She smirked. She took a single finger and pushed him back on the bed. 

"Ow!" Lance moaned weakly.

"You were saying?" She smiled. "Come on, it's nothing I didn't see last night."

"No!" Lance weakly protested. 

"Oh here!" She handed him a large hand towel. "You can cover yourself with this."

"Thanks," He muttered as he put it in a strategic location, wishing that it would cover more of his body. 

"Ready?" She started to pull the sheets away.

"No," Lance grumbled as she did so. "This is so humiliating."

"Oh be quiet," She admonished him. She smiled as she took in the view. Lance blushed as she started to wash him. "Just relax." 

"Easy for you to say," Lance moaned as she washed his forehead. "Ow…" 

"How does that feel?" she asked as she gently massaged his face with the warm wet washcloth. 

Lance moaned softly and closed his eyes. He hated to admit it, but he felt better. His breathing became more relaxed as she worked her way down his neck, past his shoulders and onto his chest. "Whoa!" He opened his eyes. "You don't have to wash me there!"

"Yes I do," She said rubbing his feet. "You're filthy! Now hold still!" 

Todd and Fred were listening outside the door. They were enjoying Lance's discomfort. 

"Hey watch it!" Lance yelped. "Oh man, Don't do that!"

"Look you need to relax!"

"Relax? Tabby how can I relax in this state? Hey!"

"Turn over, I need to do your backside."

"No you don't. Hey!"

"Now be a good boy and lie there. Just relax."

"Will you at least let me cover up a little more?" 

"Hold still!" 

"Okay Tabby I think I'm clean enough now! You've cleaned me enough! There's no more you can…Yikes! What…? Okay I was wrong. What are you doing now?" 

"Look I'm trying to finish this here. Just hold still you big baby!"

"Ow! That hurts!"

"Look I need to clean your cuts so they don't get infected!"

"Ow!" 

"Stop whining, I'm almost done. There."

"Can I please have some clothes now?" 

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I need to do this first."

"Boom Boom…what are you…? Oh no…Wait a minute! Oh my. Oh boy."

"What's she doin' to him?" Todd whispered. 

"Hey that feels good," Lance sighed. "Hmmm. Very good."

"See?" Tabitha purred.

"Hey keep it decent in there you two!" Fred shouted.

"I'm just putting a heating pad on his back!" Tabitha snapped. "Okay, now you can get dressed. I'll help you." 

"Oh no…I think I can do this myself!" Lance protested. "Aw man! Tabby!"

"Don't act like such a baby!" Tabitha told him. "There, let me button this up. We'll get you dressed." 

"Guys help!" Lance yelped. 

"Okay we'll take it from here," Fred and Todd came in the room. Lance was desperately trying to keep covered as Tabitha tried to dress him. "You can deal with the other patient!" 

"Tabby…" Pietro's voice called out. "I'm dying!"

"You're not dying you little hypochondriac!" Tabitha stormed out of the room.

Fred and Todd chuckled as they helped Lance get dressed. They could hear Tabitha scolding Pietro down the hall. 

"Ow that hurts!" Pietro yelped.

"Good!" Tabitha shot back. "You deserve it!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! My head…I'm gonna die!"

"Yeah you are because I'm gonna kill you, ya little irresponsible jackass!" 

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Why do you think? It was bad enough you got drunk but you had no right tricking Lance into getting drunk!"

"Well what are you gonna do? Spank me? No…No…Tabby I was just kidding…No! YEOWCH! OW! OW! THAT HURTS! CHILD ABUSE! CHILD ABUSE! " 

"Shut up! Now if I ever catch you doing that to any one of us ever again you are gonna get an energy bomb where the sun don't shine! Got it?" 

"Yes," Pietro said meekly. 

"Hit him again Tabby!" Lance shouted, even though the action hurt his head. 

"Freddy I need you to bring Lance to Pietro's room now," Tabitha told him.

"What? Why?" Lance yelped as Fred easily picked him up. "Put me down!"

"Look I need to change your sheets and with the two of you in a bed you can stay warm," Tabitha told him as Fred dumped him next to Pietro. "The heat's off. Plus it will be easier for us to take care of you. Besides, after both your actions yesterday I can't think of a better punishment than have the two of you stuck in the same room for a while!" 

"Haven't I suffered enough?" Lance moaned as Tabitha tucked them in. 

"Oh shut up!" Pietro snarled. "At least you weren't washed in a bathtub filled with snow by those two maniacs!" He pointed to Fred and Todd who were laughing hysterically. 

"Serves you right!" Lance snarled back.

"Now you two be good little boys while I bring you both some soup," Tabitha smirked as she left. 

"You two are enjoying every minute of this aren't you?" Pietro groaned.

"Oh yes," Fred laughed.

"Especially me!" Todd laughed. "Now you bozos know how I felt after you forced me to have that bath yo!" 

"I knew it," Lance snarled. "You never forgave us for that didn't you!" 

"No!" Todd stuck out his tongue. "Oh you two got Tabby so maaaaad! I told you not to drink that stuff Quickie!" 

"Toad! I will kill you!" Pietro tossed a pillow at Todd and Fred who walked away laughing. 

"He's right you know," Lance told him. "This is all your fault!"

"Oh shut up Lance!" 

"You shut up!" 

"Rock head."

"Speed freak."

"Nut job."

"Lunatic."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Oh how original Pietro."

"I hate you!" 

"I hate you more!" 

"Jerk," Pietro grumbled as he turned on his side. 

"Remind me when I have my strength back to sock you in the jaw!" Lance turned on his side facing away from Pietro. 

It was the most enjoyable New Year's Day Todd and Fred ever had. They spent the entire day with a bowl of popcorn listening to the two insult each other. "This is why I don't drink," Fred smirked. "It's much more fun watching other people get drunk!" 


End file.
